Blutsbande
by LaDameNoir
Summary: Wer schon immer mal wissen wollte ob Draco Malfoy Geschwister hat bekommt hier die Antwort. Er hat nämlich eine Schwester und wie ein Leben mit dieser Schwester aussieht könnt ihr hier lesen. Klar das sie auch Harry Potter kennenlernt. Im übrigen besucht


Blutsbande

Chapter one

Bewundernd strich Selena über ihr neues Kleid. Giftgrün war es und wunderschön, es passte wirklich wunderbar zu ihren ebenso giftgrünen Augen. Zufrieden ließ sie ihren Blick über den Kleiderschrank wandern, indem sich noch weitere nicht minder schöne Kleider befanden. Selena befand sich auf Malfoy Manor. Dem Familiensitz der Malfoys, dem Familiensitz ihrer Familie.

Selena war eine Reinblütige Malfoy, die kleine Schwester von Draco sozusagen. Lucius Malfoy war enttäuscht gewesen als er gesehen hatte was für ein Schwächling Draco war. Nichts im Vergleich zu ihm selbst in seiner Jugend sagte er und als dann noch Selena ein paar Monate später zur Welt kam entlud sich sein ganzer Ärger bei ihr, einem noch hilflosen und unschuldigen Säugling.

Trotz dem Protest ihrer Mutter, wurde sie weggeschickt um bei Verwandten zu leben. Sie wurde so schon früh aufs Leben vorbereitet. Früher als Draco eingeschult, besuchte sie Durmstrang, wo sie die dunklen Künste gelehrt bekam und ihr beigebracht wurde keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Ihr Talent war außerordentlich aber im Gegensatz zu Harry Potter fehlte ihr das Gefühl und der Wille ihre Kräfte für das Richtige einzusetzen. Nun nach fast 16 Jahren war sie wieder zu Hause, aber war dies wirklich ihr Zuhause? Klar sie wurde hier geboren aber reicht das aus um ein Gebäude sein Heim zu nennen?

Bisher gab es für sie so etwas nicht, bei ihren Verwandten wurde sie nicht als Tochter noch als Verwandte aufgenommen. Sie war und blieb eine Fremde.

Nun würde sie bald ihren Bruder kennen lernen. Das Schuljahr in Durmstrang war eher zu Ende gewesen als in Hogwarts. Die Schule, die sie bald besuchen sollte. Sie war schon gespannt wie sie im Fach „VgddK" abschneiden würde, so hatte sie doch stattdessen immer gelernt diese anzuwenden.

Wie würde das neue Schuljahr wohl werden? Von dem, was sie schon alles gehört hatte her, dürfte es äußerst interessant werden.

Probleme dem Unterricht zu folgen, dürfte sie nicht haben, ihre Noten waren wieder par exellence! In Drumstrang erfuhren sie die Noten glücklicherweise noch im selben Schuljahr, nur kurz nach ihren Prüfungen.

Neugierig war sie allerdings zuerst einmal auf ihren Bruder. Gleich würde sie ihn treffen. Blieb nur noch, sich anzuziehen und herunter in den großen Saal zu gehen, wo immer diniert wurde.

An einem anderen Ort, zur gleichen Zeit ging es nicht so festlich zu. Im Gegenteil, Harry war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er diesmal den Bogen überspannt hatte und heute kein Abendessen bekam.

Zwar hatte er die Möglichkeit, die anderen vom Orden zu informieren aber auf die war er sauer. Es war genau wie im letzten Jahr. Niemand vertraute ihm irgendetwas an und er wurde vertröstet. Wie immer, hatte er nicht ein Recht zu erfahren was los war, was getan wurde um Sirius zu rächen?

Wie konnte Sirius ihn so im Stich lassen? Er hatte ihm versprochen für ihn zu sorgen und das sie zusammenziehen würden! Das war noch bevor Wurmschwanz wieder entwischte aber das zählte nicht er hatte es versprochen!

Wäre er bloß nicht so dumm gewesen und wäre in Hogwarts geblieben anstatt wie so ein kleines Baby gleich loszulaufen und den Helden zu spielen! So etwas würde ihm nie wieder passieren. Immer musste er den Helden spielen, schon im Trimagischen Turnier musste er ja unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass wirklich alle gerettet wurden. Wie nannte Lucius das noch mal? Egal immer musste er sich einmischen und dann lief doch wieder alles schief!

Wütend hämmerte er mit der Faust auf den Boden. Sein Onkel würde bestimmt wieder fuchsteufelswild werden wenn er das hörte aber das war ihm egal, nichts zählte mehr. Alles war zweitrangig geworden, neben der Tatsache, dass Sirius nie wieder kommen würde.

Es war endgültig aus und er konnte nichts mehr tun, außer kämpfen und andere davon abhalten noch mehr Menschen unglücklich zu machen, aber genau davon hielten ihn alle ab.

Harry fühlte sich als ob er noch wahnsinnig werden würde, wenn er nichts zu tun bekam. Alles erschien bedeutungslos. Vielleicht würden noch mehr Menschen wegen ihm sterben. Seine Eltern, Cedric und Sirius, alle waren nur für ihn gestorben, wäre er nicht gewesen würden all diese Menschen noch Leben.

Wäre es da nicht besser wenn er verschwinden würde? Nie mehr wiederkommen, wenn er statt derer die vielleicht noch für ihn sterben werden sterben würde?

„Nein Harry!", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, „du musst kämpfen, sonst wären Sirius und die anderen umsonst gestorben. Das kannst du ihnen nicht antun. Sie vertrauen dir. Und wer würde sich dann noch Voldemort entgegenstellen? Voldemort hätte gewonnen wenn ich aufgeben würde. Er wird dafür büßen.".

Langsam fand Harry den Weg zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Es war als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen und ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er daran gedacht hatte sich selbst umzubringen. Wie kam er nur darauf? Die Antwort war ganz einfach: Sirius.

Entschlossen stand Harry auf und zog seine Bücher über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unter seinem Bett hervor und vertiefte sich in ihnen.

Die Ferien waren noch lange nicht zu Ende und der Rest der Ferien würde bestimmt nicht interessanter werden wenn ihn die anderen weiter aus allem heraushielten und er noch nicht einmal üben konnte. Leider gab es da immer noch dieses blöde Verbot für Schüler, während der Ferien nicht zu Zaubern.

Und da Harry schon eine Verwarnung hatte, wollte er es nicht noch einmal darauf anlegen eine zweite zu bekommen. Trotz aller Geschehnisse war Hogwarts immer noch das, was er am ehesten ein Zuhause nennen konnte.

Wieder zurück in Malfoy Manor wo gerade eine fertig gestylte Selena die Treppe zum Foyer hinunter kam.

Sie war gerade fertig geworden und hatte sich von ihrem Spiegelbild das ihr bezaubernd entgegenlächelte losreißen können. Nun wurde sie allerdings ein bisschen unsicher, denn ihr war doch tatsächlich entfallen, wie sie zum großen Saal gelangen konnte.

Glücklicherweise erschien aber gerade auf einer anderen Treppe eine ihr zwar unbekannte Person, die sie aber sofort als ihren Bruder erkannte. Die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend.

Die größten Unterschiede waren bloß die Augen und die Haarlänge. Im Gegensatz zu Draco's Augen die die Farbe von grauem Marmor hatten, waren ihre Augen giftgrün. Außerdem hatte sie längere Haare als Draco, ihre hingen waren fast so lang, dass sie bis zu ihrem Hintern reichten, wohingegen seine sehr kurz geschnitten waren. So weit sie wusste hatte er seine Haare vor einiger Zeit etwas länger getragen, jetzt aber hatte er sie schnittig zurückgegelt.

Mit einem kalten Blick maß er sie:

„Du bist also meine ach so begabte Schwester? Vater hat mich von deiner Ankunft unterrichtet."

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an:

„Du hast Kontakt zu deinem Vater?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Ja aber das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Gehen wir essen.", sagte er und bot ihr galant seinen Arm an.

„Hm, wäre ich nicht seine Schwester wäre ich jetzt unter Umständen in Ohnmacht gefallen. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus und er ist ziemlich intelligent. Ich muss aufpassen.", dachte sie sich.

Selbst hier wo alles doch ganz gut lief vergaß sie nicht was man ihr beigebracht hatte: „Immer wachsam sein und den Augenblick nutzen sonst nutzen ihn andere gegen dich."

Solche Sachen hatte sie nun fast 16 Jahre lang zu hören bekommen und es war ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sie war nicht minder kaltblütig und berechnend als Draco. Nur wusste dieser das nicht, was sie wieder für sich nutzen konnte, dachte sie sich.

Elegant schritt sie neben Draco in den festlich beleuchteten Saal. An einer großen Tafel, die mit sehr edel aussehendem Besteck und Geschirr gedeckt war saß schon eine Frau, die unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit ihr und Draco hatte.

Gleich als erstes fiel ihr die stolze Haltung auf, die diese Frau, die wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter war zur Schau trug. Ansonsten war der Raum leer. Bloß ein Diener und zwei weitere Stühle waren zu sehen.

Wie selbstverständlich ließ sie sich von ihrem Bruder zu einem der beiden Stühle führen und nahm elegant Platz, während der Diener ihr den Stuhl heranschob und Draco zu seinem eigenen Stuhl ging.

Gekonnt fächerte sich ihr Kleid auf und lag perfekt ohne eine einzige Falte u bilden.

Schweigen breitete sich aus und wurde bloß von dem geschäftigen Diener unterbrochen, der hin und her rannte um aufzutischen.

„Vater lässt grüßen.", brach Draco die Stille.

„Das ist nett, richte ihm ebenfalls unseren Gruß aus.", antwortete ihm seine oder besser** ihre** Mutter.

Stille breitete sich wieder aus. Alle genossen das Essen und erst beim Dessert sprach wieder jemand:

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr auch Diener habt. Mir wurde gesagt ihr hättet Hauselfen.", warf Selena in den Raum.

Draco übernahm es zu antworten:

„Ja aber Hauselfen sind nicht sehr ästhetisch. Beim Essen muss ich nicht unbedingt so etwas vor Augen haben."

Fast wäre Selena vor solch einer Kaltblütigkeit zurückgeschreckt aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht anders war.

Nach dem Essen wurde ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie sich zurückziehen dürfte und Draco ihr noch später mehr vom Anwesen zeigen würde.

Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sie sich eingelebt und Malfoy Manor kam ihr nicht mehr so fremd vor wie zu Anfang. Es hatte etwas von seinem mystischen verloren, nachdem sie einige Sachen genauer erkundet hatte.

Selena erschienen die Ferien nicht sehr lang, nicht so lange wie sie für Harry waren und so kamen schon bald die Briefe aus Hogwarts.

Draco hatte ebenfalls wie erwartet sehr gut abgeschnitten und so stand einem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse nichts im Weg. Es war schon spät am Abend als die Briefe kamen und so entschlossen sich Draco und Selena am nächsten morgen zu gehen. Sie würden von einem Chauffeur nach London gebracht werden und dann bequem durch den Tropfenden Kessel die Winkelgasse betreten.

Es war eine interessante Erfahrung plötzlich Reich zu sein, konnte man die letzten Jahre bloß so viel essen, dass man satt wurde. Keine Spur von Luxus. Selena wurde all die Jahre immer knapp gehalten, mit der Begründung zu viel Reichtum würde den Charakter verderben.

Zur gleichen Zeit im Hause der Dursleys, ist Harry dabei seine Koffer zu packen. Er macht sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Wütend über das gepolter, ließ auch Onkel Vernon nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Was zum Teufel machst du da Junge?", fauchte er Harry an.

„Ich packe, siehst du doch!", antwortete dieser ihm patzig. Gerade jetzt nachdem er den ganzen Sommer nichts von seinen Freunden gehört hatte, dass ihn wirklich interessiert hätte und was wirklich wichtig war, war er nicht gerade gut gelaunt.

Und in Briefen wurde er immer mit einem: „Uns geht es gut mach dir keine Sorgen Harry! Wir reden in Hogwarts.", abgespeist. Klar zum Geburtstag war auch wieder reichlich gekommen aber was sollte das? Er wollte keinen neuen Bücher oder Besenpflegesets sondern Informationen!

Den Koffer fertig gepackt warf er sich diesen auf den Rücken und marschierte aus dem Haus. Da es schon dunkel war konnte er es wagen den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen, der auch prompt auftauchte und ihn zur Winkelgasse beförderte. Im Tropfenden Kessel wurde er freundlich wie immer aufgenommen und bekam auch ein Zimmer das vollkommen seinen Wünschen entsprach. Klar war es kein Vergleich zu Hogwarts aber nach dem Sommer bei den Dursleys war er für alles offen und das Zimmer war wirklich nicht übel.

Zufrieden sank er auf das Bett und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er zeitig auf, um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen und alle Besorgungen zu erledigen. Da er auch schon den Brief von Hogwarts hatte, indem ihm mitgeteilt wurde das er sehr gut abgeschnitten hatte, selbst in Zaubertränke, konnte er wählen was er wollte.

Einer Karriere als Auror stand nichts mehr im Weg. Blieb nur noch die nötigen Schulmaterialien zu besorgen.

Draco war genau wie Harry schon früh wach und konnte sich daher gemütlich anziehen, während er seine Schwester erst etwas später weckte und sie sich nun beeilen musste.

Wütend zog sich Selena an und versuchte sich nicht zu sehr den Gedanken hinzugeben, wie sie Draco am besten Foltern konnte. Und wie er sie geweckt hatte! Das war entwürdigend. Mit einem Schwall Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab. Zugegeben, sie hatte tief geschlafen, denn die vergangenen Tage waren wirklich anstrengend gewesen aber das gab ihrem Bruder noch kein Recht sie so zu wecken!

Nach einer Rekordzeit war Selena fertig und hatte auch wieder so weit ihre Gefühle im Griff. Alles andere wäre eine Schwäche gewesen, man zeigte seine Gefühle niemanden so offen, dass dieser sie gegen einen verwenden konnte.

Leider neigte sie öfters zu Wutausbrüchen, hatte es aber bis jetzt immer geschafft, dies vor anderen zu verbergen.

Letztlich durch Dracos Streich doch unter Zeitdruck hetzten sie nach London, sie hatten viel vor, denn das kommende Schuljahr würde nicht einfach werden und sie hatten dementsprechend viele Bücher und sonstige Materialien zu besorgen.

Außerdem wollte Selena noch shoppen gehen. Jetzt war sie schon Reich, da wollte sie das auch irgendwie genießen und wie konnte man das besser als bei einer ausgiebigen Shopping-tour.

Draco würde es hassen! Er zog sich zwar gern gut an und legte Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres aber Einkaufen war für ihn weibisch und nichts für Männer.

So hatte er ihr klar seine Meinung zum Thema Shoppen dargelegt, aber er würde nicht drum herum kommen, denn Narzissa, ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass Draco nicht von ihrer Seite weichen sollte, damit sie sich nicht verlaufen würde was, vielleicht ein schlechtes Licht auf die Familie Malfoy werfen könnte. Selbst die Verhaftung von Lucius Malfoy hatte dem Ruf der Malfoys nicht schaden können.

Draco freute sich schon auf das Gesicht von Potter und diesem Weasly und was sie dazu wohl sagen würden, dass sein Vater wieder davongekommen ist.

Missmutig stiefelte Draco hinter Selena hinterher. Was hatte sich ihre Mutter nur dabei gedacht? Er und shoppen gehen, noch dazu mit dieser nervtötenden Göre. Platzt einfach so in sein Leben. Plötzlich spielte er nur noch die zweite Geige. Sein Vater fragte ihn regelmäßig nach ihr aus, was sie mache was sie sage wie sie zurecht komme.

Als ob er gar nichts mehr zählen würde. All die Jahre hatte er sich angestrengt um überall der beste zu sein und Anerkennung zu bekommen. Immer wieder hatte er versucht Potter zu übertrumpfen aber das war nie einfach gewesen und meistens war Potter dann doch besser. Immer kam früher von seinem Vater: „Du musst dich mehr anstrengen! Willst du von diesem Potter geschlagen werden? Er ist ein Feind des dunklen Lords und es ist deine Pflicht ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen."

Und oft bekam er dann noch eine Ohrfeige weil er es mal wieder nicht geschafft hatte besser als Potter zu sein. Jetzt ging das ganze von vorne los mit seiner ach so begabten und tollen Schwester. Wie hatte er früher um ein bisschen Zuwendung von seinem Vater gekämpft und was hatte er bekommen?

Schläge, weil er nicht gut genug war, in den Augen seines Vaters war er eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy, was ihm sein Vater auch oft genug unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Am liebsten würde er dieses Weib umbringen. Alles was er bisher erreicht hatte um in den Augen seines Vaters besser dazustehen hatte sich in den paar Minuten in denen sein Vater beschloss Selena wieder aufzunehmen in Rauch aufgelöst.

„Kommst du Brüderchen?", riss ihn Selena aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte ihn übermutig zu um ihn gleich darauf in den nächsten Bekleidungsladen zu schleppen.

Etwas komisches passierte, plötzlich fühlte Draco das Bedürfnis zurück zu lächeln.

Was war los mit ihm? Er sollte dieses Mädchen hassen für das was es ihm angetan hatte aber anscheinend entwickelte er Brüderliche Gefühle und als im das Bewusst wurde entdeckte er auch, dass er jeden töten würde der seiner kleinen Schwester zu nahe kam.

Im Bücherladen nicht weit vom Kleiderladen entfernt, wo Selena immer noch nach einem passenden Outfit sucht und von ihrem mürrischen Bruder „unterstützt" wird, ist gerade ein nicht minder gut gelaunter Harry dabei die Bücher zusammenzusuchen, die er für seine weitere Laufbahn als Auror benötigt.

Warum tauchten auch nicht endlich mal seine tollen Freunde auf? Sie hatten versprochen zu kommen.

Normalerweise kamen sie wenn sie es versprochen hatten. Wahrscheinlich wieder etwas mit dem blöden Orden, bei dem er mal wieder nicht mit machen durfte weil es ja zu gefährlich war.

Toll jetzt wurde er aus allem raus gehalten aber laut Prophezeiung würde er am Ende Voldemort mal wieder alleine gegenüberstehen und wenn er nicht selber sterben wollte würde er seinen größten Feind wohl töten müssen. ALLEINE. Ohne seine Freunde.

Was gab ihnen das recht ihn aus allem heraushalten zu wollen? Klar, bestimmt steckte Dumbledore dahinter, wollte er nicht eigentlich ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen, nicht mehr außen vor lassen? Hatte ihm das nicht Dumbledore letztes Schuljahr versprochen?

Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen was er wieder von Hermine und Ron hören würde: „Wir mussten es Dumbledore versprechen, Harry! Es tut uns leid, wir wollten dir ja schreiben aber wir hatten es versprochen."

Ihm wurde fast übel als er daran dachte. Fest steht das er alleine ist. Er ganz alleine muss das alles bewältigen. Richtige Freunde würden zu ihm stehen.

Wieder im Kleiderladen, verabschiedete sich gerade Draco, der laut eigener Aussage noch etwas in der Nocturngasse zu tun hatte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Wir treffen uns am besten bei Gringotts.", und zu Selenas erstaunen fügte er noch hinzu: „Pass auf dich auf.".

Sie war sich sicher das er sie nicht leiden konnte aber gerade, da hatte sie wirklich den Eindruck gehabt er würde sich um sie sorgen.

Komisch.

„Ja bis gleich, ich muss noch ein paar Bücher besorgen. Pass aber auch auf dich auf. Die Nocturngasse ist nicht gerade ein sicheres Pflaster.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Stimmt darum wartest du auch hier und kannst von mir aus die Bücher besorgen. Wir sehen uns dann.", sagte er und verschwand.

Voll bepackt mit ihren Einkäufen ging Selena durch die Winkelgasse auf der Suche nach einem Buchladen, den sie auch schon nach kurzer Zeit fand.

Neugierig lugte sie durch das Fenster und schreckte überrascht zurück. Im Laden hatte sie nämlich jemanden entdeckt, den sie zwar nicht kannte aber von dem sie schon eine Menge gehört hatte.

Vor allem Draco ließ sich gerne über ihn aus und das, nicht sehr positiv. Eher sehr negativ, denn dort im Laden stand sein Erzfeind Harry Potter.

Interessiert wagte sie noch einmal einen Blick in den Laden zu werfen. Das also war der berühmte Harry Potter. Das Haar stand im wirr ins Gesicht, alle paar Minuten strich er es sich aus dem Gesicht, was jedoch kaum bis gar nichts nützte. Seine Figur war ansehnlich, groß und schlank aber nicht schlaksig. Von den Beschreibungen ihres Bruders her hatte sie sich ihn sehr viel hässlicher vorgestellt, aber da hatte ihr Bruder wohl mal wieder übertrieben.

Man sah, dass er Sport betrieb, Quidditch, wie sie sich erinnerte. Genau wie Draco, allerdings als Sucher und noch dazu sehr erfolgreich. Bloß die Kleider, diese Kleider waren schlimm, als ob er zweimal reinpassen würde.

Mühsam unterdrückte sie ein Lachen.

Ihr viel ein, dass sie hier nicht ewig stehen konnte und sich ja gleich noch mit ihrem Bruder treffen würde und langsam aber sicher mal die Bücher die sie noch brauchte besorgen müsste.

Selena nahm sich zusammen und ging hocherhobenen Kopfes in den Laden, Harry so gut es ging ignorierend.

In die ausgelegt Lektüre vertieft, bemerkten beide gar nicht wie sie einander immer näher kamen bis sie dann zusammenstießen.

Mit einem Aufschrei flog Selena zu Boden, noch im Fallen fasste sie nach irgendetwas um sich festzuhalten, erwischte aber blöderweise nur Harry der ziemlich unsicher stand und bis gerade sich auch nur mit Schwierigkeiten auf den Beinen halten konnte aber nun vollends den Halt verlor und auf Selena stürzte.

Selenas erster Gedanke war: „Wenn Draco uns so sieht!"

Verlegen versuchte Harry aufzustehen, was aber nicht leicht zu managen war, mit den vielen Tüten auf dem Boden.

Erstaunlicherweise war Harrys Zorn inzwischen verraucht und er wurde bloß von diesen unglaublichen Augen gefangen genommen deren Blick sich in seine Augen borrten.

Nach einigen Missglückten Versuchen kamen sie dann allerdings auch auf die Beine.

„Du warst aber fleißig.", sprach Harry sie an.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt, noch durcheinander von dem was gerade passiert ist.

„Na die ganzen Tüten.", erwiderte Harry amüsiert.

Wer war das zum Teufel fragte er sich. Sie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit … Aber nein das konnte nicht sein.

„Ach die! Ich war Einkaufen. Neue Kleidung. Und was machst du hier?"

„Ich besorge die Bücher, die ich für das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts brauche. Ich nehme an du bist aus dem gleichen Grund hier, obwohl ich dich vorher noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen habe."

„Ja klar, ich komme jetzt nach Hogwarts. Wird bestimmt aufregend."

Verwirrt brach Selena ab. Dieser Junge war erstaunlich. Er schaffte es wirklich sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Ich nehme an du bist Harry Potter? Mein Bruder hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt.", Selena hatte sich wieder gefasst und war wieder so kühl wie eh und je.

„Nein also doch.", dachte Harry.

„Du bist nicht zufällig die Schwester von Malfoy?"

„Du meinst Draco Malfoy? Ja, von genau dem. Im übrigen werde ich von ihm erwartet. Entschuldige mich also. Ich muss noch meine Bücher besorgen.", sagte sie, schritt davon und ließ Harry einfach stehen.

„Das muss wohl in der Familie liegen.", dachte Harry.

„Wo warst du?", wurde Selena wie erwartet nicht sehr freundliche begrüßt.

„Einkaufen, die Schulbücher sind ziemlich schwer und da wir nicht gerade wenig Bücher zu besorgen hatten musste ich ziemlich schwer tragen.", fauchte sie zurück und drückte ihm gleich darauf ihre Bücher in den Arm, dass er glatt ins wanken kam.

Wütend folgte Draco Selena die stolz vor ihm her durch die Winkelgasse Richtung Ausgang schritt.

Er konnte schlecht Selena die Bücher tragen lassen, als Mädchen würde sie sich bestimmt verletzen und würde sie sich wirklich verletzen, dann konnte er sicher sein, dass ihn ihre Mutter umbringen würde.


End file.
